Il filo del destino Haru
by angelacorus
Summary: Un solo momento puede cambiar el destino de todo lo que se conoce,los hilos están en movimiento, y se ataran a ciertas personas sin ningún aviso
1. Chapter 1

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

Cuando todo termino, me quede en aquella esquina, no podía pararme, fue tanta oscuridad a mi alrededor, mucha gente pasaban , pero era inexistente ante ellos, mi vida , la de mis amigos, termino siendo la peor, la lluvia que caía, poco a poco se llevaba la sangre de mí, ya no había algo que hacer, todo era un vacío , la vida, la gente, el desequilibrio por la vida, todo….tal vez-… solo tal vez….yo debe de …term…

 _Hahi ¿esta usted bien desu? por favor, dime que si, onegai desu_

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con todo, la lluvia de pronto ya no corría sobre mí, a cambio estaba cubierto por un pequeño paraguas, alce la cabeza, y pude presenciar, lo más puro en mi vida, era una joven aproximadamente de mi edad, estaba a mi frente con un mirada de preocupación, solo pude trasmitirle monosílabos incoherentes

 _se va a resfriar si sigue así_

De entre toda esta oscuridad pude ver mi luz , de toda esta maldad pude ver mi salvación

 **ANGELACORUS**

Hola jeje solo unas pocas aclaraciones

En este capítulo…

*Giotto-13*

*Haru -13*

Escenario: Italia 1º Generación


	2. Chapter 2

**YO NO POSEO KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**

 **CAPITULO I TORMENTA EN LA NOVELA**

Las calles de Italia eran de las peores que hubieran existido en la humanidad, el caos sobresalía ante todo, las familias tenían miedo a cada instante, no se podía ver gente transitando a partir de la puesta del sol, todo era pena y terror, un joven al haber vivido entre toda esta gente ya no pudo soportarlo, decidió cambiarlo, no quiso ver más destrucción y dolor entre sus seres queridos, varios le pidieron que solo hiciera la vista a un lado pero su alma ..su voluntad no se lo permitía, siempre trataba de cambiarlo todo, junto a su amigo G , a pesar de ser pocos los que se oponían a los tiranos, aun así seguían sucediendo aquello.

Una noche en las calles desoladas de Italia escucho unos gritos de los desgarradores, era de unas jóvenes, reconocía esa voz era de una de sus compañeras de la infancia, estaban desalojándola de su casa junto a sus hermanas y padres, la batalla fue cruel, mucho más al ver que estos sujetos de los más despreciables quisieron cobrarles con algo más a las chicas, solo era el, no le había avisado a G, tampoco quería que su amigo también cayera con él, la verdad que descubrió fue que era aquel que había dicho que cuidaría de su pueblo, mandaba a que recogieran el pago por la vivienda , y que les llevara a las jóvenes, Giotto perdió lo último que le quedaba de paciencia y termino por llevarse también a aquel supuesto encargado de la ciudad, el resultado fue la toma de prisioneros, y la resignación ante el castigo que quisieron propinarle, pero valió la pena dejaron a sus amigos en paz, a él no le importaba mientras que a ellos no les pasara alguna maldad, ahora estaba en la lluvia con la sangre que empezaba a correr a través de su corriente, todos pasaban , el miraba al cielo, no mentiría …estaba cansado, esto sucedía a cada instante, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, a pesar de sus intentos , no cambiaba algo, odio sentirse impotente, tenía tanto poder pero no sabía que hacer, estaba cansado, hasta que la conoció a ella, su sola sonrisa le daba fuerza, ella se convirtió en su razón, si alguien como ella existía en esta tierra significaba que la bondad aún existía en este mundo, así que por ella, y su familia no acabaría rendido, si no fuera por esa noche tal vez hubiera terminado con toda esa razón.

 _Hahi Giotto kun Otra vez te has dormido en tu estudio mouhh .Levántate onegai desu , Haru tiene que hacer la limpieza y me falta de su estudio desu, y no es bueno dormir acá , te dolerá todo si sigues así ,Giotto kun_

 **Haha ok ok ya me levanto, en serio Haru eres la única que termina por hacer que haga cosas que no suelo hacer**

 _Es porque Haru es la única que puede vencer a Giotto kun desu_

 **(sonrisa), si es cierto ….(sonrojado), ha pero bueno ¿ya está el desayuno? tengo mucha hambre**

 _(Suspiro),Giotto kun ya son la ya esta esperándonos en el comedor_

 **Hai hai no te molestes (agarrándole sus mejillas estirándolas)**

 _Hahi Giotto kun no hagas eso_

 **HAHAHA**

 _Mouhhhhhhhh_

No pude evitar mirarla de nuevo y recordar todo lo que paso desde esa noche, en la cual me la encontré o mejor dicho ella me encontró y me salvo, ella no recuerda nada de lo que le paso, solo que estaba caminando y que tenía el paraguas en su mano, debió de haber sido algo que hiciera que olvidara todo, siento una gran impotencia al no poder ayudarla con eso, pero el doctor menciono que cuando sea el momento ella recordara, pero con la impotencia también tengo temor, de que al recordar ella tenga que irse ,yo la traje conmigo, y se la presente a G este me miro de abajo hacia arriba, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado por su mente le pedí que no dijera nada, ahora solos somos tres G , yo y ella Haru un hermoso nombre para alguien como ella, ella estaba tan asustada al no poder hacer nada, pero luego pidió hacer pequeñas cosas para según ella agradecer todo, pero para mí no era necesario, al querer decírselo, ella me miro con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, no pude continuar, así que ella empezó con la básico, arreglar, y ayudar en cualquier cosa, pero lo increíble es que ella empezó por si sola, es como si hubiera estado acostumbrado a esto, inmediatamente se puso a cocinar y hacer los quehaceres, como si hubiera estado en un lugar así, nuestro centro no era muy grande pero se le podría llamar una guarida decidimos llamarla Vongola HQ,, fue raro pero nos decidimos por aquello.

Hasta que por fin se le ocurrió brindarnos el honor de su presencia Don Primo

 **G sabes que llamarme así es raro**

Pero …(los mira-la venganza es dulce)…bueno tu mujer estuvo preparan…

 **¡G! que q- que dices(sonrojado)**

 _H-Hahi G san!(sonrojada hasta el límite) aunque no entendía del todo_

(son tan fáciles de molestar) Eh? Como que que… digo…. Ella atiende tu casa… hace tu comida(imágenes de acciones pasadas empezaron a surgir- una feliz Haru con su adorable delantal, feliz entregándole un obento a Giotto que se despedía de ella en la puerta de su casa , con una sonrisa amable, y un G en la entrada con una ceja alzada e inexplicablemente mirando una escena tan shojo que se le quedo mirándolos con incredibilidad)… …lava tu ropa…

 **Ya entendí eso p-pero Haru solo lo hace porque.. porque(mirándola)**

 _Hahi, n-no me eches a mi todo, Haru solo quiere ser útil para Giotto kun (mirando al suelo)_

 **Eh Haru…créeme eres lo más…**

*Bueno creo que esto va a durar, en serio parecen más una pareja casada que cualquier otra cosa, eh, la comida se enfría, umhh la mujer de primo sí que sabe cocinar…(fueron los pensamientos de cierto pelirrojo viendo la escena tan novelesca que pasaba en su frente Giotto tratando de calmar a una Haru que empezaba a lagrimear por no poder ayudar a sus amigos, lo cual termino con este por alguna …ehmm…tal vez maldición familiar….que terminó tropezando con sus propios pies, y llevándose a Haru con él, cayendo encima de ella, pero evitando que se golpeara, recibiendo el todo el impacto, G siguió con la mirada a cada instante no quería perder ninguna escena de su novela preferida, con su cuchara en la boca inmediatamente se encorvó para mirar mejor la escena, en el suelo estaban un muy rojo Giotto y una muy sonrojada y nerviosa Primavera, mirándose tan profundamente.

 **ANGELACORUS:**

Hola solo para aclarar, han pasado solo 6 meses en el fic, siiiii cuando me di cuenta que le había puesto en categoría de Humor y Romance al fic me quede impactada, pero bueno tengo ideas jeje para la relación entre Giotto y Haru siiiiiiiiii

PD (entre susurros) Tsuna te advierto sufr….

 **Próximo capítulo: CITA EN PLENA LLUVIA**


End file.
